Episode 4: Dark Room/Walkthrough
The following is a written walkthrough of "Episode 4: Dark Room" for Life Is Strange. "Episode 4: Dark Room" serves to resolve some of Arcadia Bay’s mysteries while introducing or delving into others. Introduction The walkthrough below explains how to complete "Dark Room" in Life Is Strange. It will focus on difficult gameplay portions and optional photograph achievements, the focus of the game objectives. Walkthrough Optional Photograph #1 After Max returns to the main timeline, she is with Chloe in her room. The optional photograph is of Chloe from behind. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Ambient"). Optional Photograph #2 A bird's nest can be found in the garage, under a plank next to the outside garage door. After looking at the nest, the player can move the plank in order to take a picture. Taking the picture will earn the player the achievement ("Time Lapsed"). If Max doesn't rewind moving the plank after taking the picture, the nest will be destroyed. Accessing David's Files The ease of this task will depend on the player's decision during Chloe and David's argument in the previous episode, as well as the player's attentiveness in the garage during Episode 3. If the player sided with David, he will be working at the workbench as Max sneaks around him. In order to retrieve his files, the player must either remember the padlock's code for the previously inaccessible locker or mess with the fuse box in order to distract David and steal his keys. If the player sided with Chloe, he leaves the house before you begin the search. In order to access his files, the player must either remember the padlock's code or use the crowbar located on the workbench. The padlock's code is 7171. Optional Photograph #3 When Max and Chloe arrive at the dormitories, Max is left to explore and talk to people while Chloe talks to Justin. In the corner by the Tobanga lies a pile of stones. Taking a picture of it will earn the player the achievement ("Balance"). Optional Photograph #4 At the dormitories, Samuel will lure one squirrel with food if Max discusses Animals, then Squirrels with him. Max can choose to lure another squirrel by interacting with Samuel's box of food, then back away until the two squirrels stand next to each other. Max can then take a picture of the two squirrels. Taking the picture will earn the player the achievement ("Rangefinder"). Daniel and the Party An easy to miss decision involves motivating Daniel to attend the End of the World Party. Daniel is sitting next to a tree in the Dormitories area. When Max talks to him, he is despondent over his photographic skill. If Max let him draw her portrait in Episode 1, she can cheer him up by mentioning his skills at drawing. If she did not let him draw her portrait, she will have to go through both dialog paths in order to rewind and mention his drawings to him. If Daniel is cheered up, Max can convince him to attend the party. Optional Photograph #5 Inside the Boys' Dormitories, the player can see a set of footprints through a window to the right as they enter the location. Taking a picture of the footprints will earn the player the achievement ("Gamma Value"). Optional Photograph #6 At the beach, the player can approach a chain to see several whales. The second examinable whale over from Chloe's truck is photographable. Taking the picture will earn the player the achievement ("Dioptic Power"). Dealing With Frank Frank can be befriended regardless of earlier choices, though trying to shoot him in Episode 2 or not stealing the money in Episode 3 will make it significantly more difficult to resolve the confrontation with him peacefully. Frank getting angry twice or disliking the way Max discusses Rachel will trigger a fight. Venture Beat: The ridiculous design behind a key scene in Life Is Strange Flowchart from Venture Beat article (Rewind Only) Chloe Conversation |-|Chloe Has a Gun= If Max rewinds the entire conversation, she can tell Chloe to toss her gun (reducing the ways for Frank to die), watch her mouth (possibly resulting in less confrontational dialog on her part), or to be careful (changing nothing). |-|Chloe Has No Gun= If Max rewinds the entire conversation, she can tell Chloe to watch her mouth (possibly resulting in less confrontational dialog on her part) or to be careful (changing nothing). Chloe's Debt The first conversation with Frank will deal with the money Chloe owes Frank. If the player stole the money, they can signal Chloe to give Frank the money. If they signal Chloe not to give Frank the money, he gets angry. If the player did not steal the money, Frank gets angry. (Rewind Only) Safety The next discussion with Frank (if the conversation has been rewound) will involve several safety options. Max can tell Frank that she wants "no fight" (resulting in similar dialog to not rewinding at all), "no weapons" (resulting in him getting angry, possibly triggering a fight), or that he should "close the door" (eliminating the possibility for Frank to die or Chloe to be forced to rewind). Client List The second conversation that occurs regardless of rewinding involves Max's request for Frank's client list. "I'm sorry" is the only option that does not anger Frank. Max and the Gun The third conversation involves the confrontation between Max and Frank in Episode 2, and will vary based on Max's choice during said confrontation. If Max did not pull the trigger of David's gun, no options are presented and Frank will not get angry. If Max pulled the trigger, there are four options presented. The only option that will not anger Frank is "You scared me." Pompidou |-|Didn't discover dog rescue= |-|Discovered dog rescue= The fourth conversation involves Pompidou, and the choices presented will change based on the information gathered at the diner in Episode 3. If Max learned about Frank's activities rescuing dogs from Officer Berry, one of the four dialog options will be "Dog rescue." If Max did not learn about where Frank got Pompidou, this option will be replaced by "I love dogs." These are the only options that will not anger Frank. Rachel Amber |-|Didn't learn of Rachel photo= |-|Learned of Rachel photo= The final conversation involves Frank's relationship with Rachel Amber, and the choices presented will change based on the information gathered at the diner in Episode 3. If Max learned about Frank's photo of Rachel from Nathan, one of the four dialog options will be "Rachel photo." If Max did not hear about the photo from Nathan, this option will be replaced with "You know Rachel." These are the only options that will not trigger a fight. Peaceful Resolution If the player was able to reach the conversation about Rachel Amber without angering Frank twice and didn't anger Frank during the Rachel Amber conversation, Max and Chloe will befriend Frank. Frank will hand over his client list, and if he took David's gun in Episode 2 he will return it to Chloe. The Fight |-|Frank and Pompidou dead= |-|Frank stabbed= |-|Frank shot in leg= |-|Chloe bitten= If the player angers Frank twice or angers Frank during the Rachel Amber conversation, a fight will ensue. The outcome of the fight depends upon gun possession and the mobility of Pompidou (whether he is injured or stuck in the RV, versus being uninjured and Frank not having closed the RV door). If Chloe has a gun and Pompidou is mobile, she will shoot Pompidou and Frank dead. If Chloe has a gun and Pompidou is immobile, she will shoot Frank in the leg. If Chloe has no gun and Pompidou is mobile, Pompidou will bite Chloe in the leg and the player will be forced to rewind. If Pompidou is immobile and Frank took David's gun in Episode 2, Chloe will fight for the gun and shoot Frank in the leg. If Pompidou is immobile and Chloe tossed David's gun, Chloe will fight for Frank's knife and stab him in the leg. All outcomes but the forced rewind will result in Chloe and Max gaining Frank's client list. Investigation Many players find the "Investigation" portion of Episode 4 confusing. The first portion of investigating each person's clues consists of selecting pieces of evidence to investigate further. For Frank's clues, this involves decoding his account book, and requires two pieces of evidence: the account book itself and the client list retrieved from Frank. For David's clues, this involves figuring out which car he was tracking belonged to Nathan, and requires three pieces of evidence: his coordinate lists, the "Nathan Photos," and his license plate photos. For Nathan's clues, this involves figuring out his burner phone's passcode, and requires four items: his paper of numbers, the sim card that came with the phone, his Blackwell student file, and the phone itself. The second portion of investigating each person's clues involves figuring out which portions of their items involve Nathan or cracking Nathan's passcode. For Frank's clues, the pages of the account book that include "Rott" (Nathan's codename) must be selected. They are the top left, bottom left, and bottom right pages. For David's clues, the photos and coordinates that involve Nathan's truck must be selected. Nathan's truck is red with the license plate "SXFTNDR," and it has a broken tail light in David's pictures. For Nathan's clues, his phone must be unlocked. The passcode is his birthday, found on his student file (0829), but this does not need to be used. If the player unlocks the phone using the PUK code included on the SIM card after multiple failed unlock attempts, Nathan's texts can still be read. The final portion of investigating involves tying the clues together to find out where Nathan took Kate after the Vortex Club party on October 4th. Nathan had a deal with Frank in the "boondocks" around 11 PM, and David tracked Nathan to a barn around that time. Optional Photograph #7 Outside of the "Old Barn," the player can find a bird sitting on a fence in front of a windmill. If the player lingers by the bird too long or gets too close to it, it will fly away. The player must take a picture of the bird while it sits on the fence in order to get the optional photograph. Taking the picture will earn the player the achievement ("Fisheye"). If the player enters the barn before taking the photograph, the bird will likely have been scared away, and the player will not be able to rewind before the point when the bird was scared, even if they return outside. Optional Photograph #8 On the top level of the "Old Barn" are a hook and a moveable motor. On the opposite side of this ledge is a stack of hay bales, on which an owl is perched. The owl can be photographed. Taking the picture will earn the player the achievement ("Manually Exposed"). This photograph will not be obtainable after opening the hatch in the barn with Chloe. Optional Photograph #9 After talking to Stella and entering the End of the World Party, move towards the corner next to the curtained entrance, looking up at the windows. The optional photograph is of the double moon. Taking the picture will earn the player the achievement ("Slideshow"). Optional Photograph #10 To the left of the VIP area entrance is a door with a poster on it. Inside is the men's restroom/locker room. Standing by a sink is Justin, positioned just above a drawing of a lower skeleton when viewed from near the door. This moment can be photographed. Taking the picture will earn the player the achievement ("Tripod"). References Category:Life is Strange Walkthroughs